


A Walk Among the Roses

by Aluxra



Category: Tales of the High Court Series - Megan Derr
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Still in the early stages of their relationship, Allen and Sarrica take a stroll among one of the gardens.





	A Walk Among the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "The High King's Golden Tongue" but before "The Pirate of Fathom's Deep"; despite everything they've gone through and how their relationship has developed, Allen and Sarrica still aren't always sure where they stand or how to talk with one another, so a private stroll through the gardens is just another small step forward in them growing closer.
> 
> Enjoy xXx

The rose garden was in full bloom at this time of year, the air heavily scented with their sweet perfume; their raised, stone walled beds of soil were brightened by the abundant array of colours on display.

Sarrica wrinkled his nose against the overwhelming smell of the rose garden; the high morning sun did not help either - a disk of gold-white in the solid blue of the sky - the creeping of one of his headaches nudging at the edges of his mind. Still, he pushed away the niggling pain, preferring to focus his attention on his companion as they wandered along the white stone path beside him: his new husband, High Consort Allen, who spoke quickly but calmly – almost happily – about the number of trade agreements that were to be negotiated and arranged in the upcoming weeks; the emissaries and ambassadors for surrounding kingdoms who would be visiting for the festivities that had the whole palace preparing for, a hint of teasing in his voice of how _difficult_ it was to juggle them all to keep everyone happy – for a Silvertongue of Allen’s class, it would be no more trouble than a leisurely stroll through these gardens.

Allen tapered off when he felt Sarrica’s eyes on him, a courtly smile curling at the corners of his lips.

‘You have not been listening to a word I’ve said, have you?’

‘I have been listening, if only to hear the sound of your voice,’ Sarrica replied. Allen said nothing, admiring the rose bushes on his left. Despite Sarrica’s compliment, he retained that expression on his face that wasn’t really an expression; a carefully constructed mask of dutiful courteousness that he seemed to forget he wore at times.

‘I fear you might regret only listening to my voice when we meet with the Council later, and you will have to catch up, then,’ he eventually replied, his fingertips idly – though Allen rarely if ever did anything that wasn’t deliberate - running across the edges of the petals of a dark, wine-red rose; the rich hue matched the red brocade jacket Allen wore, with slits up either side that ran from knee to hip, revealing loose pants tucked into a pair of polished, knee-skimming dark leather boots.

Sarrica snorted, waving his hand derisively at the thought of the Council, and tried to keep his thoughts away from how the low, rounded collar of Allen’s robe revealed the full length of his long, slender neck, the pale gold skin shimmering with a light dusting of powder that must have fallen from Allen’s hair; barely long enough to graze his shoulders still, he kept it swept up in a simple, low bun at the nape of his neck.

‘Hang the council,’ Sarrica muttered with a sigh.

‘I imagine they would be rather opposed to that particular venture.’

‘Of course, they _would_ , since _I’m_ the one who suggested it.’

 _That_ finally garnered a laugh – a true one, however short and sweet it was: one that lit up Allen’s face, causing his beautiful blue eyes to glitter brightly, like sunlight dancing across the surface of a lake, before he covered his mouth with his hand and curtailed his laughter. Sarrica smiled to hear it, cheered almost to giddiness by the fact that he caused it, feeling like a young man barely out of boyhood trying to impress his young sweetheart.

‘Enough talk of the Council and the court, we will never run out of time to speak of them when they are constantly hounding us for our attention,’ Sarrica said. ‘Let us speak of something else, before someone finds us with new problems to resolve.’

‘As Majesty commands,’ Allen replied amiably, his mask settling back into place as he gazed around the gardens. ‘What do you wish for us to speak about?’

Sarrica pursed his lips, both at the reappearance of Allen’s carefully constructed blankness that belied any underlying workings of his mind and thoughts, and at his question: despite how far they had come since their disaster of a first meeting – entirely Sarrica’s own fault, as Lesto and Rene took merciless delight in reminding him – there were still occasions where they struggled to find a connection outside of their duties or the bedroom. As much as Sarrica enjoyed nights spent with Allen by his side – and under him, or on top of him, his mind helpfully supplied before he firmly told it to _shut up_ – a relationship could not be built or grow from the marriage bed alone. He remembered it being easier with Nyle, when they had so much military history shared between them, though perhaps that was his own rose-tinted memories warping the truth.

Also, Sarrica probably shouldn’t be thinking of his dead husband when he was still trying to build a relationship with his new one.

The silence stretched between them, becoming heavier as Sarrica looked around the garden for inspiration, and Allen became more withdrawn and guarded, as if sensing his thoughts. He became increasingly frustrated with Allen’s restrained expression, wishing to see the more open looks he allowed himself when he thought no one was looking.

Their arms brushed lightly as they continued down the path, and an idea struck Sarrica – ridiculous enough that it might strike two birds with one stone.

He cleared his throat, bringing Allen’s attention back to him. ‘May I ask you to hold something for a time, if you would be willing?’

‘Of course,’ Allen said, cocking his head in curiosity, slowing his steps and raising one hand in offering. Sarrica cupped his larger hand around Allen’s, threading their fingers together and hooking his arm through Sarrica’s to accommodate their height difference for Allen’s comfort.

Allen stared in surprise at their linked arms and hands as Sarrica guided them down the path at a leisurely stroll once more, his eyes widening a fraction before his face lit up in a wide smile, laughing as a blush spread across his cheeks. He brought his free hand to his cheek, as if to hide the warm pink hue that Sarrica had already seen, a grin forming on his face as he watched Allen try to wrestle his emotions back into order and failing, the smile returning to his soft, thin lips every time he tried.

‘I thought you were going to give me a rose,’ he said, pressing his fingers against his lips, as if that would smooth out the smile spread across his face.

'I hope you are not disappointed with the alternative.' Sarrica winked at him, pulling his hand free from his face and pressing a kiss against his knuckles, causing his breath to hitch and his blush to deepen.

'No, I am certainly not.'

‘Good, I fear the gardeners would even come for the High King’s head should he disturb their work. Although, now that you have said that, expect your room and office to be filled with them when you next step into them.’

Allen laughed again, the sound sweeter than music to Sarrica’s ears. He lay Allen’s hand on his arm, and guided them to continue their walk along the winding garden path, while Allen regaled him of a book he had read in his childhood; one that included a story involving roses and kings. His face lit up in enthusiasm as he spoke, forgetting to hide his delight with the old tale. This time, Sarrica listened with rapt attention.


End file.
